Shattered and Reborn
by Eriuch
Summary: Before Demyx becomes a nobody, he loses something precious. Those memories still haunt him, so when there's a new recruit in the organization, and she looks just like HER, what is he supposed to think? Demyx X OC, other OC pairings.
1. Let Down

**Hey, Erich here. Randomly (sortof) got some ideas, and a ctually totally rewrote a story I started writing a few chapters of. Well, it seems a lot better now, especially with this prologue. So please, please R&R this, I'm actually quite proud of it. Cookies for all, and if you have any critiques, comments, questions, etc, feel free to contact me. Thanks, all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCS, those listed at the end of this chapter.**

**1.****Let Down**

_Transport, motorways and tramlines  
Starting and then stopping  
Taking off and landing  
The emptiest of feelings  
Disappointed people clinging on to bottles  
And when it comes it's so so disappointing_

_Let down and hanging around  
Crushed like a bug in the ground  
Let down and hanging around_

_Shell smashed, juices flowing  
Wings twitch, legs are going  
Don't get sentimental  
It always ends up drivel_

_One day I'm going to grow wings  
A chemical reaction  
Hysterical and useless  
Hysterical and ..._

_Let down and hanging around  
Crushed like a bug in the ground  
Let down and hanging around_

_Let down again  
Let down again  
Let down again_

_You know, you know where you are with  
You know where you are with  
Floor collapsing  
Floating, bouncing back  
And one day....  
I am going to grow wings  
A chemical reaction  
Hysterical and useless  
Hysterical and..._

_Let down and hanging around  
Crushed like a bug in the ground  
Let down and hanging around_

"_Let Down" – Radiohead_

"Ask me anything."

"Why'd you take me here?"

"To be alone."

"Why?"

"She stood with the shadows, light barely touching her face. Sullen, cold.

"I wanted to give you something."

She stayed in that spot for a while, then turned to me, reaching into her jacket pocket.

"What is it?"

She smiled weakly, walking right up to me.

"This."

In the palm of her hand was a simple chain, sea-blue crystals in the links. There was a music note on the end of the chain.

"But this is-"

"My chain, I know. But I think you need it. Your gig is coming up, and I don't want you to be so nervous."

I smiled.

She smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Dyem… don't forget about this, okay?"

I looked down at her. "Why would I?"

"Most people just…forget things, even if they're of the uttermost importance."

I nodded. "I promise you, I'll never forget."

She smiled again, embracing me.

I was startled, but I still held her.

"Don't lose it."

I nodded quickly, grinning.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She started fiddling with her jacket.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She turned the other way, and I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, Dyem, I'm perfectly fine."

I wasn't quite convinced, but I let her go. I'd be better off leaving her alone.

She walked to the other side of the room, shrugging off her jacket. She came back rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself up.

I raised an eyebrow, but she ignored it.

"Close your eyes.", she said.

I did what she told me.

I could feel her; right there in front of me; around me. She stood close to me, like she was in my arms. As if she really was.

My heart hammered against my rib cage, but nonetheless, I kept my eyes closed, like she told me.

Our lips connected with the hint of a spark, and everything- my past, the surroundings- they all disappeared, seeming absolutely meaningless.

My arms wrapped around her waist, her hands placed up against my shoulders.

I pulled back to just look at her; her smile contagious, filling the room; eyes glittering.

"I love you.", she said, while I couldn't help but grin.

I whispered her words back to her, and she embraced me once again. I couldn't help but wonder why I'd never told her how I felt before, even shown a subtle hint. But maybe this was just how it was supposed to happen.

I held her again, closing my eyes, completely content.

She gasped, and I quickly looked down at her; her face in awe.

"What's wrong?!"

Her face remained the same, her breathing becoming staggered.

As she fell, I caught her; still utterly confused.

But that's when I saw him, just standing there, dressed entirely in black. Too dark to see him clearly, his jet black hair could faintly be seen, is onyx eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight.

"Get out of here!", I yelled, still holding her.

He smirked. "Of course. But I'd suggest finding a new girl, mate. She's a gonner, now."

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Just call me Scar."

"Let me guess, you're gonna kill me, too, now?"

He laughed. "No, just the girl. You get to live. And don't bother bringing her to the hospital; her heart'll be taken soon."

"Her… heart?"

But the man in black had disappeared, and I was left alone. The only sound was her staggered breathing, and my pounding heart

'_Her heart'll be taken soon'_?

"…Dyem…"

I looked down at her, worried and scared.

"Don't lose that chain."

I couldn't compose myself. On the verge of tears, holding a dying, bleeding girl.

"I won't, but="

"Get Scar, someday."

"You're gonna be okay! I'll get you out of here! I-"

"Dyem, you and I both know that I'm dying."

"Please… please don't say that."

"I'm sorry…"

"I love you. I really do."

She smiled weakly, taking my hand.

"I know you'll remember me. You're not like everyone else."

"Please, don't-"

"Promise me, you won't forget me."

I nodded. "I promise."

She kept smiling, even in the end. Dying in a hall of mirrors, and she's smiling. I'd be scared as hell, that's for sure. But I guess when you're with someone that you really care about… it doesn't even matter anymore. Your fear means nothing at all, at that point.

She started closing her eyes, and I lost control. Tears rolled down my face, and I started shaking.

"Cohl, you can't leave me, not yet!"

She just smiled through her pain.

"Cohl!"

Her pulse lulled to a stop, gone. Gone forever.

"Cohl, please! Come back!"

But it was no use, she was already gone.

"Cohl… wherever you are, please, forgive me…"

**So, hope you all liked it :)**

… **at 2 30 in the morning.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Technically, I do AND don't own Dyem.**

**I own Cohl.**

**I own my story and this setting.**

**So, please R&R **

**Seeya.**

- **Eriuch.**


	2. Breakdown

**Hey, Eriuch again. Wow, I'm updating fast. First? I think so. So anyway, those who reviewed, you made my day awesome 3 I was having a terrible one. This, for the moment, is the last depressing chapter. The next ones happier :)**

**So, for now, just bear with me. Thanks, all.**

_The sun is gone and the flowers rot  
Words are spaces between us  
And I should've been drowned in the rivers I've found of token lust  
And I should've been down when you made me insecure_

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye

And I'm the one you can never trust  
'cause wounds are ways to reveal us  
And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us  
But what a waste of my time when the world we have is yours

So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than all your lies

Hate me, break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down  
So break me down if it makes you feel right  
And hate me now if it keeps you alright  
You can't break me down if it takes all your might  
'cause I'm so much more than meets the eye 

"_Breakdown" - Seether_

"Kid, everyone's got a story."

"You have no idea."

"Trust me, I do."

He kept whittling away with his switch blade, creating yet another masterpiece.

"Did you watch your girl get stabbed, and slowly die right in front of you?"

He looked up, shocked. "Kid, I didn't know-"

"It's Dyem, and I was only only seventeen, then. I need to find him, Barig."

"Who?"

"Her killer."

"Revenge?"

I nodded. "Scar's going down, even if I have to go down with him."

He shot up. "**Scar **killed her?! That's suicide!!"

I blinked. "You know him?"

"Do I know him? Why do you think I wear this goddamned eyepatch, to look cool?"

"You've got a point there."

He nodded. "Of course I have a point."

"At least he'd be putting me out of my misery..."

"Now why the hell're you saying that?!"

"My family doesn't even know I exist. Just when they need something. Except for Myde. He's just a douche to me no matter what."

"What do you mean?"

"Takes my car, my money... anything that's left."

Barig shrugged. "He's your older brother, what can you do?"

"Nothing. I need to get out of this place. I need to find Scar, like Cohl told me to do."

"Who?"

"Cohl Anver."

"Wasn't she one of your friends?"

"Yeah, and Scar's the one who killed her."

"Ohhh. Sorry, kid."

I got up from sitting on the fire escape. "I'm heading out. Seeya."

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get killed yet. You've got your whole life ahead of you. I don't want you to let that go to waste over one person."

I smiled, jumping down.

I opened the front door, and headed up the stairs, not that my parents even noticed. Hell, not like they ever noticed me at all. It was all about Myde. I was simply his shadow, trying to do well in school, be amazing at at least one thing. I played the guitar, but Myde makes lacrosse captain. I bet a B in my hardest class, and he gets straight A's with ease. He has all the friends, girls and respect that he wants, while I sit here with nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I sat on my bed, just thinking. Should I really go after Scar, and avenge Cohl? Or, was Barig right in telling me that I was wasting my time?

"It **is **worth it.", I muttered to myself.

Nothing was the same after she died, even two years later. Nothing.

She was my sun, my muse... and Scar took that all away from me. My best friend, my girl... my hopes, my dreams. Everything that meant something to me.

I held her chain in my hands, hoping, somehow, that'd it'd give me an answer. And in a way, it did.

I was gonna go after Scar, if it was the last thing I did. Even if I went down. Even if only I did, I'd be satisfied. I really would be.

Myde burst through my door, smirking.

_Something's definitely up..._

"Wanna knock?"

He laughed. "Nah, no need."

_Okay..._

"I got a new job, maybe you should go apply, too."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Why would there be a catch?"

"There's **always **a catch with you, Myde."

"So, maybe you're right. However,", he picked up a guitar pick that Paul McCoy of the 12 Stones had signed. "It's just putting up posters. For a place that's holding auditions for only the **best **local musicians, to perform."

"So, you want me to do **your **job for you. Again."

He smirked. "Precisely. Except, this time, I'll be putting in a good word for you, brother. So you can get your dream job."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, I guess I'll just need to tell Scar to find somebody else to perform, then."

I jumped to my feet. "How do you know Scar?"

"Dyem, calm down. He owns the coffee shop on 28th Street."

"Do you know where he is right now?"

"Sure. He should be down at the beach right now. Why?"

"Thanks!"

I jumped out my window with just my switchblade and the clothes on my back. I could only hope that I could kill him and get on with things.

I found him near the water's edge, playing with a lighter.

"I've been waiting, Dyem Leonne."

"How-"

"Your older brother, Myde?"

"Right."

"So you finally came, to avenge your friend? I didn't think you'd have the guts to even show your face here."

I glared at him, even though he hadn't even faced me yet.

"But you're lucky this time, Leonne."

Slowly, he turned around, showing his face.

"Now it's **your turn!**"

He lunged, slashing my arm open, while I screamed in pain.

He laughed, crazily. "Do you even think anyone'll come running? Nobody cares about you, Leonne!"

I growled, taking out my switchblade.

"Oh yeah? Barig does. Cohl did. But you took her away from me!"

He smirked. "Well, it's time that you go join her!"

He lunged again, missing, while I slashed open his shirt, his chest, blood gushing.

"Boy, you picked the wrong time to get smart!"

Again, he aimed, this time for my head, missing. Somehow, I caught him in the gut.

He stumbled, but regained his composure, slashing my arm again.

I jumped into the water for safety, seeing as he didn't follow me in. But the salt water stung, weakening me even more. When I thought he wasn't paying attention, I got out quickly, trying to make as little sound as possible. But then again, I was fighting a killer.

Tackled and pinned to the ground, I was momentarily disoriented and unable to move. He slashed at my face and shoulders, probably making me unrecognizable.

"Of anyone who's come after me, you're definitely the most idiotic, Dyem."

Quickly, while he was off-guard, I sent my knee into his gut, sending him off of me. I took the opportunity to get up and go after him again, kicking his ribs and shoulders, probably bruising him enough.

He grabbed me by the ankles, sending me flying downward, losing my balance. Again, I was pinned to the sand, but this time, a good kick to the head kept the world spinning, making me temporarily blind, deaf, and paralyzed.

"You're such a stupid kid."

A kick to the ribs, probably breaking a few.

"Did you ever fucking **think **that you could win?"

He stepped on my twisted kneecap, crushing the bone.

"But I've never met a kid who's just this depressing. You're fucking pathetic."

My collarbone was crushed now, too, and I couldn't move. I was numb inside, but my body screamed; begging Scar to just end it. End my sad, pathetic life. Let me see Cohl again.

"There's so much you don't know, kid. So much. At least that heart of yours is strong, because it'll be taken, and you'll just plunge into the darkness."

"You're going to hell."

"I won't die."

I struggled to move, but it was no use. I was dying, just like Cohl. The only difference was that I dealt with what she had, plus having my bones turned to dust. And the sheer loss of her. I just wanted this to be over.

"Goodnight, punk."

I was the bullet, and it ripped right through my heart. The empty cavity that was my chest cried crimson tears to the ocean, lapping at all of my wounds. I was long gone.

I started to close my eyes, tears sauntering down my cheeks.

"Cohl... are you still waiting for me?"

**Yeah, I know this is another depressing chapter, but I hope it's good :) So, please R&R and leave any critiques, questions, etc. Plus, if you have any ideas that I can use, that'd be much appreciated and very helpful. Oh, and chapter three will be typed and uploaded in about an hour , most likely. Over and out.**

**- Eriuch**


	3. On My Way

**Alright, time for the happy chapter! Well, here it goes. I hope this and the last chapter get reviews (mainly the last one, since it's a lot better then this one, this is just a transition.) So, again, ideas are awesome, and reviews make my day :) So, tell me what you think about this so far, and as far as questions go, again, review them or pm me/ email me. Thanks, all.**

_I'm standing at your back porch baby  
Come answer your door  
I'll give you what you want little lady  
Can't take any more_

Hey!  
If it's love that you want from me  
No way!  
I'm just a boy with a melody  
There's no way I'll stay here all night...  
No way!

I'm creeping through your hallway darling  
Coming to make you sweat  
I'll make it to your bedroom, honey  
I can make you wet

Hey!  
If it's love that you want from me  
No way!  
I'm just a boy with a melody  
And I'd love to stay here but I gotta be on my way

I'm on my way (x2)

I'm knocking at your back porch baby  
Come answer the door  
I'm giving you what you want little lady  
Can't take any more

Hey!  
If it's love that you want from me  
No way!  
I'm just a boy with a melody  
And I'd love to stay but I gotta be on my way, yeah

Hey!  
If it's love that you want from me  
No way!  
I'm just a boy with a melody  
There's no way I'll stay here all, all night

I'm on my way (x3)

"On My Way" - Billy Boy On Poison

"Dem?"

I opened my eyes, blinking. "Sorry, Xigbar. I must've fallen asleep, again."

"Another memory?"

I nodded, sitting up. "How I died."

He shuddered. "Kid, you didn't look so hot after Scar got to you. I felt really bad."

"It was my fault."

He got me in a headlock. "It's a good thing you've never listened to me, otherwise, we wouldn't both be here."

"Well, then you're welcome for giving your name away."

He laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem.", I said.

Axel barged in, making the two of us look up, confused for a moment.

"What's up, Axel?", I said.

"Xemnas is sending me to Port Royal, there's some weird activity going on with some pirates on the Isle de Muerta."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Happens to involve Jack Sparrow, too."

Xigbar coughed. "'That's Captain Jack Sparrow, to you, mate.'"

Axel I laughed hysterically.

"Your impersonation's terrible! Is that all you do all day?"

He smirked. "Nahhh."

Axel smiled.

"Anything important I should know?"

Xigbar shook his head.

"Alright. I'll be going, then. Xemnas'll kick my ass if I don't hurry up."

"Good luck?"

Axel laughed.

"Like I'll need it, Dem."

"Sure."

"Don't die!", Xigbar yelled, laughing, as Axel stepped through a corridor of darkness.

_ Where... where am I?_

I groggily opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. Dark, ocean water lapping against cliff and rock. It was cloudy overhead, and you could only see the full moon, no stars. There was the scent of gunpowder, some explosives laying around.

There was a ship docked nearby, but no one was on it or near it. I stood up, losing my balance, but quickly regaining it right back.

"Aye, you new around here?  
I turned around, seeing a man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had long brown hair and a bandanna over his forehead.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, lass."

I nodded. "Echo."

"Charmed."

"So, where is... here, exactly?"

"Aye, this'd be Port Royal, but we're currently at the Isle de Muerta. It's a little ways off of the main port."

"Right."

I looked over him again, gaining some suspicions.

"So... you're a pirate, then?"

He smiled. "So you've noticed. You've got quite the eye there, lass."

I shrugged.

"Why don't you come with me? I could use some help on my ship."

I nodded. "That'd be great."

I followed him onto his ship, which he referred to as the Black Pearl. He told me to keep a look out, and attend to the sails, but they wouldn't budge even before we took off.

"Damnit!"

"Oh, calm down. We'll just have to stay for the night."

I sighed. "Alright."

In the cabin, I lie silently in my bunk. I couldn't figure out why I didn't know or remember anything. I didn't know my own past, where I was from, whether or not I had a family, and I only vaguely remembered my own name.

Suddenly, I heard something loud crash on the deck.

"Echo! Get up here! **Now!**"

I grabbed my jacket and ran up the stairs to the main deck, confused about the entire situation.

There were silver things everywhere, but they just stayed put. Twitching, but staying stationary.

Jack stood with his sword at the ready, but I was completely unarmed and an easy target.

"Here, catch."

He threw me an odd, old-fashioned pistol.

"Start shooting at them."

I did as he told me, but no matter how many times he lunged at them or I shot them, they remained unhindered and unharmed.

"What the heck are these things?!"

"How should I know?! Just keep shooting!"

Again, I shot at them, and still to no avail.

They started cornering me, completely ignoring Jack.

"Get the hell away from me!"

I swatted at them, but gained no purchase. They jumped onto me, and it was probably more work than it was worth.

Suddenly, one latched itself onto my shoulders, making me scream. They all were sent flying, leaving me speechless.

"So,", a man dressed head to toe in black stepped through a black... thing.

"This is what he meant by 'strange activity'. A new nobody that we need to recruit."

I blinked. "Come again?"

He laughed. "I'll explain later. Come with me."

"I'm not going with you."

"I never said that you had a choice, now, did I?"

I slowly stepped back, then turned and ran. The perimeter, however, was now engulfed in flames.

"The only way out is with me, so will you come quietly, or must I force you?"

I glared at him.

"I said I won't come with you. Leave."

He smirked. "But we have other plans for you, sweetheart."

He was suddenly right in front of me, his hands gripping tightly onto my wrists.

"Let go of me, you freak!"

"Right, and let you escape? I don't think so."

"Who the hell- **what **are you?!"

"I'm a Nobody."

"What?"

"Again, I'll explain, later. Now don't make this any harder than it already has to be."

"Damnit, let go of me!!"

He sighed, another black thing appearing.

"I wish it hadn't come to this..."

He dragged me through, and I immediately shut my eyes tight. What would be on the other side, my death, or something much, much worse?

The silver things disappeared, and I was only faced with a bleached, white hallway.

**So, I hope you all liked it! Again, a little happier, but this is only a transition. The last two chapters were definitely well written, making this seem like child's play. So, please, R&R. Comment, concerns, questions, and inspiration (for my lack of a muse lately) is MUCH appreciated. Thanks, all, for putting up with my rants and morbidness for the last two chapters. Thanks. **

**- Eriuch**


	4. A NOTE, TAKE THREE! IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, Eriuch here.

I've decided to transfer this to fiction press

Obviously, you've heard of it.

I changed it slightly, but it's now m y own, not fanbased.

Please don't kill me :(

It's called "Shatter" over there, more written in it, (merely edited), and under the name StripehChekaz

fiction press . com/u/679062/ (no spaces in that btw, but it keeps on like...not going. sorry.)

Please forgive me ;-;

I hope you'll all review there...

Categories: Young Adult

Sub Categories: Supernatural and Romance

Enjoy the new characters!

Feel free to edit, critique, and ask any questions.

As always, I love you all.

Sincerely,

-Eriuch


End file.
